The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to the optimization of the performance of IHSs.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs include a number of IHS components that operate together in order to perform tasks instructed by the IHS user. The optimization of the operation of the IHS and IHS components is desirable, as when an IHS operates at a less than optimal performance level, the IHS user may interpret the IHS operation as being due to the IHS being inferior relative to other IHSs. Conventional systems tend to provide the IHS with performance settings such that the IHS and IHS components operate well in the majority of the situations that the IHS will be used in. However, such conventional solutions do not really provide “optimized” performance, as the IHS and IHS components will likely never actually operate optimally in any particular situation. Some specific-use conventional systems such as, for example, gaming systems, may attempt to optimize the IHS component configuration and/or software code for the use the IHS is provided for (e.g., gaming), which limits the optimized performance of the system to its predetermined specific use. Other conventional systems may monitor the system use with regard to the system settings and make recommendations to the IHS user concerning the system settings, which provides for a system-based optimization that ignores the fact that different users and different applications may effect system operation such that performance is no longer optimized, while also requiring user intervention to implement the recommended settings
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved performance optimization system for an IHS.